1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to backshells particularly for use in connecting screened multi-core cables to a connector body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
UK-A-2199198 discloses a backshell having a cylindrical tubular body portion which in one embodiment includes an integral cylindrical end portion having a slot extending from one end and generally parallel to a longitudinal axis for receiving one end of an electrically conductive ribbon wound round the cables. The end portion is provided with an external coarse thread to receive an internally threaded termination nut which serves to trap a free end of the ribbon. The body portion has a rotatable internally threaded coupling nut for connecting the backshell to a cylindrical externally threaded connector body and, usually some form of cable clamp is required. Such backshells are complex and the requirement for the separate termination nut increases the weight.
Also, other types of connector body that are not cylindrical are being increasingly used especially in the aircraft industry. An example is the ARINC 404 connector body which has one or more connector blocks mounted on a rectangular support plate. In use the support plate is usually bolted to a flat apertured mounting panel.
The backshell of UK-A-2199198 is not suitable for use in connecting a cable to such a connector body.